Another Trial
by animefreak5483
Summary: A new evil has appeared in the digiworld It is up to Tai and the gang to put a stop to the evil of a black spore still infecting a child takes place after season 2. Can they find the power to stop the evil that threatens the digital world? Taiora :
1. Chapter One

Another Trial  
By: Animefreak5483  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it- so don't ask.  
  
A/N: Sorry I've been gone from ff.net for a while- I was bogged down by homework- I knew procrastinating would catch up with me sometime. My bad! But anyway- on with the Taioras! Keep reviewing these lovely little stories- I enjoy getting feed back- plus more reviews = more Taioras :) jk I would write even if no one reviewed them- (but please do review)  
  
Chapter One:  
  
After the defeat of Malomyotismon, and the safe return of the children taken and infected with the dark spores, the digidestined all gathered to celebrate their victories. But their joyousness was short-lived as they were once again called upon to aid the digital world. Once the digital world had began to heal a new danger arose. One child was overlooked in the final battle, and somehow the dark spore was allowed to grow inside. It had been inside the child so long that it became extra dark and powerful. With the help of the spore, this child was able to break into the digital world and create the ultimate threat.  
  
At the moment the digi-destined were unaware of the looming danger they'd have to face.  
Matt and Sora had been dating for a few months, when Sora decided they should just be friends. Although they deeply cared for each other, both teens were going their separate ways in the world. Sora was going to go to college, where as Matt was focusing on his music career. And to be totally honest, deep down Sora's heart longed for another.  
Tai couldn't be happier, for he loved Sora with his whole body and soul. She was his everything, his reason for living, his heaven… his Sora.  
The day they first learnt about the new evil, Tai and Sora were in the park playing a game of soccer. It was the first day of spring break from their senior year of high school. They had always been best friends and that was exactly the reason both feared confessing their real feelings. The thought of losing their friendship if the other didn't return the affection was a horrific one.  
  
"You'll never get past me!" Tai smirked as he protected his goal. Sora had the soccer ball directly in front of his goal area and was about to take a shot.  
"Oh ya?" She replied as she tipped the ball up into the air with her foot and with her head she gave the ball a powerful hit. Tai reacted instantly; he jumped up to get the ball. He almost had it in his reach…  
"GOAL!" Sora shouted as she jumped up in celebration. Tai fell to the ground, the ball hitting the net behind him.  
"Lucky shot." he mumbled as he picked himself up and brushed the dirt from his cloths. Sora continued her little victory dance as Tai watched.  
'God she is beautiful.' He thought.  
Once she stopped, she jogged over to Tai and threw her arm over his shoulder.  
"So you going to be a sore loser and just stand there, or are we going to finish our game?" She asked. Tai knew the embrace was a friendly one, but it was enough to send his stomach off in knots. Even though she was dirty and sweaty- her exotic aroma of floral scents radiated off her creamy skin. Tai gave a small smile. He couldn't speak. He was frozen. But somehow he regained composure enough to move closer. He turned her so they were looking into each other's eyes. How Tai loved those eyes… they burnt with a crimson flame, her spirit shown through in them.   
Sora gave Tai a confused look, but inside she loved the proximity of their bodies. They had drifted even closer and now found themselves only inches apart.  
"Sora." Tai whispered. His gaze still fixed on her eyes.  
"Yes…Tai.." Sora replied hopefully.   
Tai could feel her breath caress his cheeks. And those lips… oh how Tai longed to kiss her soft, pink lips. Tai forced himself to draw closer yet… and suddenly their lips met. The kiss was an emotional kiss, one of pure love and tenderness. Tai felt his entire body go mad as he continued to kiss his secret love.  
Sora had never been kissed like this before. With Matt, none of his kisses sent such heat and shocks into her body.   
But their first real kiss was brought to an abrupt end as voices called out Tai's name. Sora broke away and ended the kiss. She was blushing a faint red that mirrored the delicacy of a rose as Kari, TK, Yolei and ken came running towards them.  
Tai picked up the soccer ball that had fallen from his grip as he kissed Sora. He looked over to her face. Her eyes were on the ground, but her face was back to normal now as Kari frantically got to Tai's side.  
"Gennai sent this to us." Kari explained, still trying to recover her breath from running. "We're needed in the digital world again."  
"What?" Tai questioned as he took the d-terminal from Kari's hand and read the message.  
  
Digi-destined  
You are urgently needed again in the digital world.  
It seems one child is still infected with the dark spore.  
A creature beyond the power of all our past foes combined  
has been created. We need your help, please come soon.  
Gennai  
  
"So how do we get to the digital world?" Sora asked as she read the note over Tai's shoulder.  
"Izzy is working on that as we speak." Ken stated.  
"Ya, right now we need to find Cody, Matt, Joe, Mimi and Davis." TK said.  
"Mimi took Joe shopping at the mall." Sora informed them. She pulled out her cell phone and punched some numbers. While she talked to Mimi the others used Tai's phone to contact Davis and the others.  
"Mimi says they'll meet us at Izzy's in fifteen minutes with Joe." She said.  
"great the others will be there as well." Tai replied as he looked at Sora. There was a silence between the two. They were confused as what to say to each other.  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Yolei asked. The group made their way to Izzy's in silence.  
"Any luck?" Tai asked. He knew it was once again time to assume the leadership position, he had hoped he'd be done assuming after they had returned from the digital world the last time.  
"Yes, actually that kid was quite sloppy with their entrance into the digital world. We can use a similar technique to gain access." Izzy explained.  
"Great." Tai said. "Let's do it."  
Soon everyone was assembled. Joe had brought the necessary supplies, good old reliable Joe.  
"So what's going on?" Matt asked.  
"There's a child still infected with a dark spore." Sora answered him. She looked very concerned for the child. Matt put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.  
"Don't worry Sora, we'll get that spore out of the kid." Tai said as he finally looked up from Izzy's computer. "Is everything ready?" He asked Izzy.  
"we're all set."  
"Digi port open!" Tai said as he pointed his digivice towards the computer. Before they knew it, they had been transported back into the digital world.   
  
"Ok- now what?" Davis asked. They had landed in a forested area. The sky was darkened. Lightning and thunder crashed in the distance.  
"I guess we need to get in contact with Gennai." Tai said. Izzy nodded and began to type on his computer.  
"The spore will be very powerful now…" Ken said with a cold distant tone.  
"What do you think they will do first?" Mimi asked as she grabbed on to Joe's arm afraid of the darkness.  
"Guys listen to this." Izzy interrupted the conversation. "Gennai sys that a girl named Shin-Sue is behind this. They also say she has a base like structure in the North." Izzy commented.  
"Well I guess that means we go north, right?" Cody spoke up.  
"But what about the digimon?" TK asked.  
"Gennai said they are being held captive, along with other wild digimon. This girl has been busy." Izzy replied.  
"Does Gennai say if she has built anything like my old black spires?" Ken asked.  
"Incredibly… no. She hasn't even tried to control other digimon- she seems to be taking over the digital world quite easily without doing that." Izzy looked perplexed.  
"How is that possible?" Matt asked.  
"I don't know." Izzy said.  
"well, first things first- we need our digimon." Tai commented.  
"where… where are they Izzy?" Sora asked.  
"Not to far- just a few miles that way." Izzy pointed. The group began to walk in the direction appointed to them by Gennai.  
"So what do we do when we get there?" Matt inquired.  
"I'm not sure yet." Tai said. "We need to go and see what we are up against." The group continued to walk in complete silence.  
Tai stopped suddenly and motioned for everyone to get down. The peered out from behind a bush. Ahead of them was a stone building, cages were built into the sides. Inside those cages was every sort of digimon imaginable.  
"Hey, there's Biyomon." Sora whispered as she pointed.  
"With Veemon and the others." Davis added.  
"There appears to be no guards." Matt said.  
"It seems to easy.." Izzy pondered. "It's gotta be a trap." Tai nodded.  
"Alright. Then I go and check it out." Tai said as he stood up.  
"Tai are you nuts? It's a trap." Davis yelled after Tai.  
"I know, but we need our digimon. don't worry, I'll be ok." He said back to the group as he ran towards the compound. He was undetected as he began to fiddle with the locks that kept their friends locked in the cages.  
"Let's go guys!" Tai said as he opened the gates.   
"TAI!" Agumon cried and ran to his friend.  
"Is Davis here?" Veemon asked. Tai motioned for them to follow. They almost were back to the safety of the brush when a bolt of dark lightning surged in front of Tai. Tai instantly stopped and quickly avoided the bolt.  
"Where did that come from?" Davis shouted. The group stood up and ran to their digimon. The reunion was cut short by two voices laughing evilly in the background.  
The group began to look around to see who and where the voices were coming from.  
  
"So you think those pitiful digimon can help you?" A girl's voice called out. "Not against my digamous- none could-"  
"We'll just see about that!" Tai yelled back. "Come out and face us!"  
"As you wish… but I warned you." She giggled and a small figure of a child appeared on top of the compound. She looked to be no more than twelve or thirteen. The girl wore a flowing black gown and cape. He short brown hair curled into her neck.  
"Are you ready?" She smirked. Her eyes were a disturbing black.  
"Anytime!" Davis challenged.  
"Come on guys! Let's digivolve!" Agumon commanded.  
Wargreymon (WGM) and Metalgarurumon (MGM) were both the first to appear. Imperaldramon and both angels flew into the air as the rest of the digimon digivolved to their Ultimate levels.  
"Now it's my turn." Shin-Sue said. She snapped her fingers. "Meet my partners- I do believe you have met this one before." She laughed as Devimon appeared.   
TK instantly went pale. Devimon had almost taken patamon away from him once before and he was still haunted by that face. "I have made him better and stronger." She informed the dig destined.  
"well we'll see about that!" Tai yelled back.  
WGM and MGM went into battle. Devimon sent them both falling to the ground.  
"How can a champion do that to them?" Izzy inquired.  
"And now for my next associate… I created him myself… Armadagedramon." The earth shook as an all black creature came into sight.   
"Oh crap." Joe muttered as he and the rest of the digi destined trembled. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me-   
  
A/N: Thanks to all you loyal Taiora fans who have read & reviewed my fics. You guys are the greatest :) A special shot out to Ryoko Lover 4-ever - Thanks! I am honored. But enough mumbling- on with the story!  
  
PS: I am abbreviating some names in this fic- the key is as follows:  
WGM- Wargreymon  
MGM- MetalGarurumon  
ADM- Armadagedramon  
IPM- Imperdralimon   
  
"So you think you stand a chance?" Shin-Sue gleefully grinned as she watched the expressions of the digi destined as her creation came into view.   
The dark creature was huge, if the sheer size of the monster didn't demand respect, the low growling sound it emitted sure did. When Ken had created his ultimate fighting creature he took parts from other digimon to create it, but Shin-Sue had somehow been able to harness pure dark energy into her beast. Upon it's long and muscular back two pairs of dark wings emerged- they beat powerfully and allowed the creature to float in the air above its master. It's body resembled WGM's but was three times its size, and spiked armor plated its skin. The creature was the epitome of evil.  
"You bet we can!" Sora yelled up at her. She tried her best to suppress the extreme fear in her voice. But Shin-Sue picked up on the waver in the teens voice and scowled down on Sora with a gaze that sent shivers down her spine.   
"You won't be so cocky once we kick your ass!" Kari commented. Shin Sue's attention now went to Kari and TK.  
"Hope and Light." Shin Sue laughed. "How sad. Those are gone in this world." Shin-Sue turned to her digimon and told them to attack.  
WGM, MGM, and IPM all turned on ADM. The angels and the rest of the digimon went to work on devimon. Shin Sue stood with the smirk still on her face as she turned to the powerless digi destined.  
"You dared to try and stop me… It's your time to die now." From underneath her cape she pulled a large wand like object.  
"Shin Sue- don't do this!" Ken tried to reason with her. "We can help you."  
"Oh so you will join with me- return to where you belong- you are the rightful digimon emperor and I will be the digimon queen." Shin Sue offered.  
"No, we can get that spore out of you." Ken corrected her.  
"Never! The prophecy tells of only three who can stop me, but if I kill you all then none shall stand in my way!"  
"What prophecy?" Izzy inquired. (A/n: I know I hate it when the bad guys give away their evil plans and secrets- but if they didn't then the readers would be totally confused)  
"After a great evil  
One will remain  
The land shall be in upheaval  
As a dark queen reigns  
Outside forces cannot fight the same  
Hope, light and the catalyst the powers to tame." Shin Sue smiled. "Lovely isn't it? To bad you don't know who or what the catalyst is." She turned to TK and Kari. "But Light and Hope are right here. You two will be the first to die." Instantly her wand began to glow a dark black. She was drawing energy for an attack.  
Sora saw her friends in trouble and with out thinking she began to climb up the wall of the building Shin Sue perched on. All of the digimon were busy fighting at the moment, so it was up to them to deal with Shin Sue and her strange powers.  
As Shin Sue was about to release the onslaught upon the cowering teens, Sora threw herself on Shin Sue, taking the full blow and knocking both of them off the building.  
The group gave out a great gasp.  
"NO! SORA!" Tai wailed as he dove to catch her before she hit the ground. As she was gently caught in Tai's strong arms a bright pink glow came from Sora- giving her digimon the ability to digivolve further into Phoneixmon. With the new powers devimon was subdued for the moment.  
  
Near the base of the building Tai cradles the unconscious Sora. She was limp in his strong, but trembling arms. The rest of the group huddled around them. Once Tai handed Sora over to Joe, he stood up… his fists white with rage.  
"Now it's personal.. You ready Matt?" Matt knew what Tai had in mind. "This is for Sora! WGM, MGM NOW!" Just like they had done during the battle with Diaboramon, the two digimon merged together to from Omnimon.  
  
But before the battle could really even get started Shin Sue suddenly shot up with tremendous power. She now hovered in the air above the group. The smirk returned to her face as she looked down on Sora. Joe was trying to find what was wrong with her, but he could do little with his resources.  
"Stupid girl… now you will suffer a slow and painful death. No matter, you will all share in her fate sooner or later." And with that Shin- Sue and both her digimon disappeared.  
Once the threat was gone, Tai's attention returned to his love.  
Joe and Izzy looked quite horrified to find a serious looking wound and massive bleeding. Sora's breathing was shallow and her heart beat steadily, but at a severely weakened pace. Her natural livening glow diminished, as he skin paled.  
"Sora?" Joe questioned as he taped her checks. He began applying pressure to her wound. Tai pushed his way through towards Sora. He dropped to his knees. Tears were welling up in his large chocolate orbs. He reached out and touched her cheek. He looked up at Joe, who gave a saddened frown.  
"Save her Joe… please." Tai began to cry. No one had ever seen Tai like this before. His voice was no longer strong and confident… it now shook and wavered with the ultimate fear- loosing a loved one- but not just any loved one… his soul mate. His whole body trembled as Joe sighed and continued to push down hard on Sora's stomach wound.  
Joe was shouting commands so the others could aid him, but to Tai the outside world became silent and time slowed. Finally he become aware of the outside world as Joe slowly handed Sora back over to Tai.  
Tai felt her nearly lifeless body in his arms once again. Tai looked up to see Joe wipe the blood off his hands with his rag.  
"Joe…" Tai pleaded.  
"Tai's there's more to this wound than I can see or even attempt to fix… I don't even think the best surgeons could help her… I'm sorry…"  
"No!" Tai cried. He sobbed a heart wrenching sound again and again as he rocked Sora in his arms and held her to him tightly. Everyone was in tears now.  
"Why Sora! Please don't leave… I love you." he pressed her tightly to him.  
"Stop.. It .. Tai" Came a weak voice. Tai screamed as if he was in pain. "…you're making it feel worse.." Sora whimpered. Tai was in shock, he almost dropped her due to the pure shock he was in.  
"Oh God Sor…"Tai caressed her check. "I thought you were dead." He whispered to her ear.  
Sora looked around and saw the grim faces of her friends.  
"Why Sora?" Tai questioned as he pushed some stray hairs out of her eyes, where unshed tears welled up.   
"You heard her… Kari and TK are the only ones who can help her… I had to…" She replied sadly. "besides I love you guys… I couldn't bare to see any of you hurt.." Sora looked up at Tai. Tears began to fall from her crimson eyes. Tai tried to wipe them away, but they came to fast. He, himself was still crying rivers of tears. Sora weakly reached up and touched Tai's cheek.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered p to him.  
"For what? Silly." Tai said trying to stop crying.  
"I… wish I would have told you this when we still had time.. But I love you taichi… I see that I always have…"  
"No… we still have time.. You're going to be alright, you'll see…" Tai was in a state of panic and despair. Although he tried to tell Sora she should be fine, his heart knew she didn't have much time left… "please don't go… you can't.."  
Kari knelt down and put her hand on Tai's shoulder.  
"Thank you Sora." Kari sniffled. "we'll try our best to disserve this." Sora smiled a weak smile.  
"Save her will you?" Sora requested. Everyone nodded. Kari stood up and began to weep into TK's shoulder. TK himself cried on her's. Mimi held tightly to Joe's arm. Ken was comforting Yolei, while Cody and Izzy both stood in utter silence. Their faces were grim. Matt was any better. He wanted to run to Sora and kiss her goodbye, but he realized she and Tai needed this time.  
"Sor, please, don't leave me. I love you, you just can't go and die.." Tai broke down again.  
"Tai, I'm never going to fully leave you. I'll be with you always… that's what true love is…" She tried to pull closer to him, but she was too weak. Tai saw this and pulled her to him. Their lips met for the second time, but this time neither pulled away. The kiss was a sad one, a kiss goodbye more than likely… Tai frantically touched her in a last attempt to memorize every small detail about her. They only broke the passionate kiss when Sora began to choke and gasp for air. Tai looked on in horror as she clung tightly to him.  
Tai once again didn't hear the other's calling out his name. All he could hear was Sora's breathing.  
"Tai!" Kari shook her brother lightly. Tai reluctantly took his eyes off Sora. When he looked up, his tear clouded eyes saw what he thought would be their savior. It was Gennai and tow younger gennai's standing behind him.  
"Gennai!" Tai's eyes light up with hope. "Please.. Can you.." Tai tried to stammer out the question.  
Gennai smiled and nodded his head. He walked over closer to Sora, who was still tightly secure in Tai's arms. He set his hand on her head.  
"Sora I am so proud of you.. You and your crest have grown to their maximum capacity… you have unselfishly sacrificed yourself fro your friends. There is no better act of love than this. I come to give you a choice…" He paused. "You will surely die soon, or there is a chance you could become like a savior to the digital world and help defeat darkness."  
Sora said nothing… Tai pleaded with her to stay.  
"Things will not be easy.." Gennai was about to continue.  
"What.. about when the evil is gone?" She asked.  
"Your body will be fully mended by the new powers you will assume."  
"So she'll become…the… catalyst?" Izzy inquired. Gennai simply nodded.  
"I'll do it." Sora said weakly. Tai hugged her tightly again. "What do I have to do?"  
"We will aid you in the difficult journey." One on Gennai's helpers replied.  
"You needn't worry." The other commented.  
"First you must go through a series of trails to prove worthiness of heart, soul and body. Then and only then will you possess the key to expelling the darkness."  
Sora nodded. "I understand." With that one of the younger looking Gennai's picked Sora up, out of Tai's hands. "I love you." She mouthed out to Tai as she vanished with the two Gennais. 


	3. Chapter Three

Trials Chapter 3  
  
D: I do not own Digimon.   
A/N: Sorry about the wait. Homework and Social life do come first- ;) But anyway- to add on to the wait ff.net was down for like the longest time ever! I was going crazy! I don't know about you- but I luv reading fan fics- it's quite relaxing after a stressful day. And believe me I have had my fill of those these past few weeks- But hey- That's life. It sucks and then you die :) well that should be a :( death bad! Anyway- I apologize for the mumbling- I seem to do that a lot- And now I return you to your regularly scheduled dose of a Taiora fic  
  
  
"She'll be alright?" Tai questioned the old Gennai.  
"The only way to save her is if she is worthy enough to take on the power of the catalyst. Gennai explained.  
"What exactly is the catalyst?" TK questioned.  
"And what does our crest have to do with it?" Kari asked.   
"An obscure and very unknown legend came to our attention a few weeks after Malomyotismon was defeated. Before we could totally understand it- Shin Sue showed up and quickly and quietly recreated devimon and engineered ADM. The catalyst is the last line of defense- we didn't need to use it before, but now it's the only way to totally secure the digital world from evil ever coming to power again."  
"Where did they take her? When will she be better?" Tai questioned.  
"Calm down. She is at the temple of the catalyst as we speak. Gennai answered. "We must wait there for her to become one entity known as the catalyst." Gennai motioned for them to follow. The tears were still fresh in everyone's eyes, but they followed the old man. Tai picked up tiny yokomon and carried her close to his chest. Suddenly they were all transported into a huge room.  
The ceiling arched like a dome and the walls were light up by torches near statues and paintings that decorated the walls.  
"This is the temple of the Catalyst." Gennai said. "We need to wait and see if the pairing was a success."   
"So this catalyst, as you call it, is an actual being?" Izzy inquired.  
"No really, it is more like an entity. A spirit without a physical form. Legend tells of a truly pure soul that will be able to merge with it and then the combined powers of the catalyst and it's host, along with the powers of hope and light will rid the digital world of all evil forever." Gennai explained.  
"And you think Sora is destined to be the one to join with this spirit?" Matt asked.  
"Her act of love is all the proof I need to show me that she is truly a pure soul… I however do not know if she is 'the one.'"   
"But what if she isn't?" Ken asked.  
"Then… her body will die due to the blow and the digital world will perish…" Gennai lowered his head. "Without the catalyst we have no hope of defeating this evil, it is just to powerful."  
"Yes we do!" Davis spoke up. "We'll do it like we always do- I mean we can't just sit here!"  
"Not against this foe. In order to defeat her and her creations you will not be able to fight as usual. The spore has given this girl powers beyond comprehension. She is able to sum up large amounts of energy; she has almost mystic and magical powers. You will need to counter those attacks using similar energy- then and only then will you be able to defeat her and her creations. She is their power source."  
"Then the catalyst will be able to be a match for her?" Cody questioned.  
"Yes, the Catalyst, one paired with another will be able to match Shin- Sue's power and with TK and Kari will be able to defeat her." Gennai continued to explain the situation.  
"So where exactly is Sora?" Mimi asked worriedly. She had been clinging to Joe for some time now- afraid to let go. Gennai pointed to an elaborate doorway at the far end of the temple.  
"Beyond those doors she is undergoing the trials. We are safe here. The powers of the Catalyst shield this place from all evil."  
Tai slowly walked over to the doorway and set his hand on it.  
"Come on Sora. We believe in you…" He whispered.   
Somehow or another most of the digimon and children drifted off into sleep while they waited for Sora. The day, so far, had been a long and emotionally trying one.  
  
Behind the sanctuary doors, Sora was undergoing the trails.  
Slowly she opened her eyes to find herself looking down at her body.  
"What… how…that's….me.." She said. He voice echoed. She looked away from her battered body for a moment and looked at her surroundings. The intense light made her shield her eyes.  
"Welcome." Came a strange voice from nowhere.  
"Who? ….Where are you?" Sora cried out.  
"Have no fear child…. You have been found worthy."  
"Worthy? Worthy of what?" Sora asked. "Where am I and why can I see my body? Am… am I dead? Is this heaven?"  
"Hardly child-" A bright figure came closer to where Sora was floating above her body. Sora strained her eyes to try and get a look at the approaching figure, but the light was too tremendous. "Fear not… we will be returning to your body soon."  
"We? Then.. That means you… you're the…"  
"I am-" And with that the light became even brighter and Sora blacked out- the last thing she remembered was a heat that suddenly filled her soul…  
  
  
Soon the building began to shake. The digi destined , who were sleeping we abruptly awoken along with their digimon. The doors to the inner sanctuary slowly began to inch open. Tai fell backwards, he had been leaning against the doors. Quickly everyone was on their feet and looking in on the catalyst's sanctum.  
"I thought you said we were safe here?" Yolei screamed as the building continued to shake and bits of ceiling and wall fell.  
"We are, the catalyst is opening the doors to show us if the merge was successful… or not." Gennai said.  
The doors opened fully revealing a large stone staircase, and at the top a small Japanese shrine perched.  
"sore will be awaiting our arrival at the top." Gennai said as he floated to the top. Tai immediately began to sprint up the stairs, the rest of the group followed.  
They were all out of breath as they reached the top. However it was worth al the effort when they gazed upon Sora.  
She floated in mid air in a kneeling position. He shorts and bloody tee shirt were gone and she now wore a golden silk kimono. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she was deep in meditation.  
"Sora?" Tai whispered. He almost felt afraid to go near her. "Gennai? Is she?"  
"They have merged children.." Gennai said as he let out a relieved sigh. "We must be patient now, the Catalyst and Sora will be trying to find a balance right now."  
As soon as he said this Sora's eyes flickered open. She extended her legs and stood on her own. There was silence as she looked around. The expression on her face was one of confusion, and yet a deeper sense of knowing.  
"Sora?" Tai said as he slowly took a step closer. She closed her eyes and suddenly fell to the floor. Tai instantly went to her aid. He took her in his arms. Her crimson eyes opened, and she gave out a small moan as she smiled up at Tai.  
"What happened?" She whispered to him as she put a hand on her head.  
"Sora.. I thought I had lost you." Tai pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly. Tai once again began to madly kiss her, he was just so relieved. Sora smiled and returned his affection. They broke off from the hundreds of kisses and they found they could only smile at each other.   
"You'll never lose me Tai.. I'd never leave you."  
The rest of the group stood there- happy to see Sora was really alright.  
"How do you feel?" Joe asked as he came closer to where Tai and Sora were.  
Sora, still in Tai's tight embrace, looked up to Joe. "I feel… different.." She said trying to explain the new feeling of the catalyst inside. "My head hurts a little, but my wound is gone and I feel… I feel this strange power inside.."  
"Good, then the merge is complete." Gennai said.  
"Now what do we do?" Izzy questioned as he stared at Sora. She didn't look all that different to him. Hundreds of questions ran through his never resting mind.  
"face the evil." Sora replied. She moved out of Tai's arms and stood.  
"Just like that? We simply walk up to her and fight?" Ken questioned.  
"No, 'we' do not. I do." Sora corrected him. Tai stood up and went to Sora's side.  
"But you can't do this alone." Tai said as he put his arm around her and drew her, once again to him. He nuzzled her neck affectionately, he needed to be near her- he had almost lost her again- he promised himself he would never let it happen again.  
"Tai… please.." Sora said inexpediently and pulled away from his embrace. Tai looked hurt as she walked over and started to converse with Gennai.  
Kari went and put her hand on Tai's shoulder to comfort him.  
"Tai, she's been through a lot, and well, just hang in there. Once this is all over, she'll be ok."  
"Ya, I guess." He replied. "at least she's alive. I don't know what I would have done if she would have died." 


	4. Chapter Four

Trials  
Chapter Four  
  
D: You know the drill :)  
A/N: Hello kiddies- Sorry to keep you all waiting- But I have run into some problems finding free time today and probably for the rest of the week. Sorry- I'll try and squeeze in some typing time before I go to bed- hopefully. That way you can continue reading…. I hope you are enjoying this so far- I always like writing these things- it is so relaxing. Anyway- I'll shut up-  
  
Thought of the day: If I were invisible, my shadow would die :)   
(I don't know where that came from…. I apologize)  
  
"Well good luck children." Gennai said. "But you are once again o your own. I have no doubts that you will succeed- you always do." Gennai glanced at Sora. "Don't worry the catalyst will protect you and when the time comes you will understand what you need to do." Sora gave a faint smile. And with that Gennai vanished. Sora sighed and then looked at her friends  
"Cheer up guys." She said in her usual cheerful and sweet voice. "We better get moving." She motioned for everyone to follow her as she began down the stairs and back into the main room. The group followed in silence. No one knew what to say. Although Sora was ok, she seemed very distant.  
When they returned to the main hall, the place seemed much brighter.  
"Um… Where's the door?" Davis questioned.  
"There is none." Sora simply replied.  
"No door?" Joe panicked. "We're stuck here?"  
"No, there is no need for a door." Sora explained calmly.  
"Then how precisely do we exit the vicinity?" Izzy inquired.  
"Simple." Sora smiled. She closed her eyes and suddenly took to the air. Everyone was shocked to see her once again floating. Sora raised her arms and instantly the group was transported topside.  
"Wow!" TK said. They were all back in the forest area now. Sora returned her feet to the ground.   
"Prodigious!" Izzy remarked.  
"So… Sora, what exactly do we do now?" Kari asked.  
"Well first we need to meet Shin-Sue at her base to the North." Sora started.  
"Are you going to transport us there too?" Cody asked.  
Sora shook her head. "I could do that. But I wouldn't be ready to battle yet… I … I don't think I am strong enough yet or have enough knowledge of the power the catalyst has… So I guess while we walk I can take some time a figure things out."  
"Ok, what ever you want to do." Tai said as he nervously set his hand on her shoulder. Sora smiled warmly at him.  
"Well we better get going then." Mimi said and with that they began walking.   
  
They had gone quite a ways with very little talking. Tai walked at Sora's side, leading the group. He grabbed her hand suddenly.  
"You know you don't have to go through this alone." He said quietly.  
"I know," she said as she took a step closer to him, "I just don't want to see anyone hurt.."  
"And I don't want to see you hurt. I love you Sora."  
"And I love you, but Tai.."  
"Sorry to interrupt," Ken spoke up, "but I just can't help but wonder what we are going to during the up coming battle?"  
Sora was a little relieved the conversation with Tai had changed subject. She loved Tai deeply, but now she had a job to do…  
"I need you and the digimon to distract Shin- Sue's digimon.. But I want everyone out of the crossfire, except for Kari and TK… I don't know exactly what we need to do yet, but I'm going to need for you all trust the catalyst and me."  
"Sora- we all trust you." TK said cheerfully.  
"Thanks TK"  
"So let's all cheer up then." Kari requested. "Think of this as a nature hike."  
The group's demeanor lightened a bit. They continued to walk until the sun was preparing to set; they finally decided to take a break.  
"Darn." Joe said as he went through his backpack. "I didn't remember matches."  
"No worries." Sora said. She closed we eyes once again, pointed at the wood and suddenly fire started in the pit.  
"That's so cool." Davis awed. "What else can you do?"  
"I'm not sure… I haven't really tried anything yet."  
"Well go nuts!" Davis continued. He wanted to see these powers.  
"I don't want to.. I'm tired… I think I'm just going to go to sleep." With that Sora walked a little ways away from the group and knelt down. She began to meditate.  
The others ate their rationed amount of food, and decided to call it a night. Tai was the last of the group up. He didn't feel like sleeping, even though he was exhausted. He watched as the fire burnt out and the sky was almost completely black. The sky was clouded over by darkness, and no stars were visible.  
Suddenly he noticed movement. His attention went straight for the figure approaching him.  
"Taichi?" a soft voice called out. Tai instantly recognized the voice and he relaxed.  
"Sora, is that you?" He stood up and walked over to his angel. Her natural glow was intensified by her new state. As Tai got closer her could see tears in her illuminated crimson eyes.  
"what's wrong?" But before he could say anything more, Sora ran to him and drew close.  
Tai immediately wrapped his arms around the girl of his dreams.  
"Oh Taichi.. They are horrible.." She whispered in to his chest.   
"What's horrible?"  
"These visions.. They are like nightmares. Can… can.. I sleep by you tonight?" She meekly asked.  
Without answering her question, Tai kissed her forehead and brought he over to his sleeping bag. He unzipped it and opened it. He and Sora laid down and Tai used another sleeping bag to cover them.   
To Tai's amazement Sora curled up close to him. He felt her nuzzle his neck.  
"I'm sorry Tai. For being so distant. I do love you but.. The feeling inside me wants so badly to get rid of this evil. It's so strong sometimes, that it kind of takes over…"  
"It's ok Sor. I understand."  
"Thank you for being here for me."  
"Sh.. You need some rest." Tai said as he gently kissed her and pulled her closer to him. She looked up into his strong and livening chocolate eyes. 'What would I do without her- God I love her so much.' Tai thought.  
"Tai… I don't know what I'd do without you either."  
'What?' Tai asked himself. He knew he didn't just say anything out loud, but… how could she know what he was thinking?  
Sora smiled. "I can read minds Tai.." She blushed. Tai looked just a little embarrassed. "it's ok- I won't read yours if it makes you uncomfortable."  
Tai gave a devilish smile. "So what am I thinking right now?"  
Sora's eyes went wide with shock at Tai's thought. She blushed a deep hue of red and gave a cute little smile.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way Tai." And with that Tai once again claimed her lips. Tai wanted Sora so bad, but considering where they were, his dreams would have to wait for another night.  
They laid there in the tender embrace until they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning Sora woke to Tai's kisses being placed all over her neck. She slowly opened her eyes and sleepily snuggled against Tai's shirt. She could feel his strong arms wrapped around her tightly, protecting her from everything. She smiled softly.  
"I could get use to waking up this way." Tai said as he loosened his grip around her slender frame. She smiled as she looked up at his contented face. She kissed her way up his neck to his lips. Tai closed his eyes and returned the kisses. His hands began to run up and down her sides. The silken material seemed like a second skin as it tightly held to her form. Two slits ran the sides of her dress, from her ankles to her mid-thigh area. Tai now began "exploring" her smooth legs.  
"Tai, they are waking up." Sora breathed heavily. She didn't want this closeness to end. But it soon did as Kari and the other woke from their night's slumber.  
But before everyone could peacefully awaken the ground began to shake violently.  
"It's Shin-Sue." Someone cried. Everyone screamed as devimon shot a wave of dark energy at them.  
  
With in seconds after the blast the digimon were ready to fight. WGM, MGM and Phoenixmon finished digivolving and were charging into the battle, as the other digimon digivolved.  
Shin Sue let out a powerful fireball at the group- as they screamed in horror at the on coming projectile Sora created a kind of shield around them.  
"NO!" Sora screamed, as the fire was deflected. The group sighed as they found themselves safe.  
"So you have the catalyst?" Shin Sue smirked. "To bad you are still weal from the merge." Sora grew mad. Something inside her seemed to be growing. Sora flew up into the sky so she was facing Shin Sue. "You are the one the catalyst chose to merge with?" Shin Sue laughed. "I see now, you have the purest soul here… but that won't save you." And with that she began her assault against Sora.   
The digi destined were helpless- they could only watch as Shin Sue, Sora and their digimon fought. Sora somehow was able to fight back. She called up powers that seemed mystical like Shin Sue had. The two girls threw round after round of energy shots at each other. Shin Sue seemed to control dark energy, while Sora's was bright white.  
The group was totally stunned at the new abilities that had been acquired by Sora.   
"You know your weakness?" Shin Sue said. "Besides the fact you are not fully merged yet, the weak human in you cares about them. The catalyst wants only to defeat me." She laughed. "You can't protect them, yourself and still stand a chance against me.. And I'm willing to bet that the catalyst is prepared to sacrifice their lives to defeat me. So what's it going to be?"  
Sora knew this was true. She was tiring out, shielding herself, her friends and fighting. But she couldn't let the catalyst put her friends in danger….  
"well I can't do all three things, but I can at least keep my friends safe." With that Sora dropped her own shield and went flying towards Shin Sue. Sora laid into her with a powerful attack that sent Shin Sue flying backwards.  
"That was a lucky hit, but now it's my turn." Shin Sue sent a large shock aimed at Sora.  
Around Sora a whirl of wind spun. Sora was summoning a great amount of energy. The winds and energy created a temporary shield that blocked the majority of Shin Sue's attack. Sparks of light opened a hole in the sky. A bright light shone through and onto Sora.  
"You'll kill yourself if you try that attack now. You're weak." Shin Sue smirked. Sora didn't listen and continued to concentrate.  
"Sora." Tai shouted out. He ran up to the shield wall, but could not get out of it. He felt her spirit in the wall as he placed his hand to it.  
Soon Sora screamed out as she released the gigantic wave of cosmos energy at Shin Sue.   
This time Shin Sue was sent flying to the ground. Devimon and AGM reacted instantly to their master's cry for help. Devimon went straight for Sora, who was recovering from the strenuous blow.  
She wasn't fast enough to evade devimon's long arms. She was caught. Devimon held her, both of her arms were pinned inside his grip. Sora tried in vain to break free.  
The digi destined looked on in horror was their friend cried in pain and the shield that protected them soon began to flicker.  
Devimon threw Sora to the ground and the shield dissipated as she impacted the ground. Tai ran straight for Sora.  
Shin Sue began to laugh from where she still was- sprawled out on the ground.  
"So much for the great catalyst." She said as she got to her feet and looked at the unprotected digi destined. "now to take care of hope and light."   
Tai steadied Sora as she stood up. Amazingly for all the energy and attacks Shin Sue had hit her with, Sora was not even bleeding.  
"Tai, get TK and Kari out of here!" She commanded him. "Please Tai- do this for me. They need to be safe." Tai reluctantly complied with her wishes- even though he didn't want to.  
He quickly pulled TK and Kari into the forest area. They were being followed closely by devimon and shin sue.  
"Ah, another hero?" She smiled. "You'll never escape me…" Shin sue then began to laugh… "You love the one who merged with the catalyst.. don't you boy?" She called out to Tai. He had TK and Kari hidden for the moment.  
"To bad that the catalyst will destroy her if she ever tries to defeat me."  
'No.' Tai thought. "But, I thought… she's just messing with my head.'  
"So you think I lie?" Shin sue asked. She was getting closer, Tai could feel it. The digimon were now fighting as hard as they could to try and stop Shin Sue from getting to Kari and TK.  
Suddenly a burst of light caught Shin Sue and devimon off guard. Sora was up and floating closer to where shin sue was.  
"I will not allow you to harm them.. You will not prevail.. There is still good in you- I feel it." Sora said.  
"You're wrong!" Shin Sue denied. "I am pure evil and darkness. So you maybe able to search my mind, but I too can do the same." Shin Sue unexpectedly picked up the digi destined, all except for Tai, TK, Kari and Sora, in a shield like bubble.  
"Kari, TK stay here- what ever happens do not leave this spot!" Tai commanded and then got up from their hiding place.  
Sora and Shin Sue were staring down each other. The world's biggest catfight was on and the fate of the dig world and probably the real world laid in the balance.   
  
"Shin Sue set down on the ground in a clearing, she still held the children hostage. Sora followed her tot eh ground.  
"So catalyst I offer you the chance, join me or perish with your friends."  
Sora was frozen. She didn't know what to do. The catalyst inside wanted to fight, but what about her friends. Suddenly a black beam of energy wrapped around Sora's neck and pulled her to her knees. She gasped for air as she instantly tried to free herself from the ray.  
"Sora." The worried digi destined cried to her. But they were helpless to help her. Tai, however, came running at shin sue and tackled her to the ground. The beam that was choking Sora released. Tai was quickly thrown off Shin Sue. She then mercilessly shot an energy beam at Tai, which hit him and thrust him back into the trees.  
"Tai." Sora creamed as she witnessed the horrific scene. She instantly shot up and began to pound Shi Sue with volley after volley of attacks.  
"Let's end this!" Sora yelled.  
"NO! Not yet!" Shin Sue smirked. "I want you to suffer more first." And with that shin sue let off a massive attack that sent Sora falling to the ground. Sora was exhausted.  
"You'll come and surrender to me at my palace- you will kill hope and light yourself, otherwise your friends will not survive." And then Shin Sue, her digimon, and the group she held as hostages disappeared.  
Sora was helpless to save them. She crawled on her hands and knees for a while until she slumped to the ground and cried.  
"I've failed them.." She moaned over and over.  
TK and Kari finally got out of their hiding place and found Tai laying on the ground motionless.  
"Sora!" Kari screamed. "Come quick! Tai's hurt…" 


	5. Chapter Five

Trials  
Chapter Five  
  
  
D: Blah Blah- legal mumbo jumbo-   
  
A/N: Hi- It's me again. *Audience groans* Hey I heard that! Well this has been an interesting week, I must say- I had a great weekend- my family, friends and I had this huge anime-athon :) Every type of anime imaginable! From good old Digimon to Cowboy Bebop, Trigun and the Gundams :) Sorry I couldn't post this chapter earlier- but It's here now- I'm sorry :(   
So anyway- on with the story  
  
Sora heard them calling to her and somehow regained the power to stand. She limped over to where they were kneeling.  
Tai was on his back. An ominous red hue painted most of his shirt. Sora again dropped to her knees, tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"Oh Tai." She whispered to him as she took him into her arms. He was unconscious. His heart still beat but his breathing was shallow.  
Sora cradled him like he had done to her while she lay on death's doorstep.  
Sora began to glow a blinding white. It looked like she was summing up energy. The light engulfed her and then Tai. Kari and TK stood and watched as Tai's bloody shirt instantly cleaned and his breathing became normal again.  
The light dissipated and Sora slumped down on top of his sleeping body. She began to spit up blood as she gasped for air.  
"Sora- are you ok?" TK asked as he helped her sit up. Kari went and saw that Tai's wounds were gone.  
"How did you do that?" She asked. Sora looked very shaky as she got to her feet.  
"I.. I need to be alone for a while…" She said as she began to limp away. She held her stomach area and soon disappeared into the brush and trees that surrounded the group.  
  
Sora forced her weak body to push on a little ways away from the three. She finally all but collapsed on to a soft mound of grass. She knelt and once again sat in silence, meditating. For some reason when she went into this state of deep thought, her body would begin to recuperate. She didn't understand how she was able to heal Tai, or do any of the attacks she did today. When she healed Tai, it felt as if she took away the injury and took it on herself. She continued to regain strength and composure, but her thoughts returned to the horrific vision she saw the night before.   
It took place on earth, and the digital world. The final battle perhaps… she saw herself in pain- maybe even dieing again… but it didn't really look like her.. The world around was black and cold. People were pleading to her, for what and who they were- she didn't know…. Massive carnage filled the land… The dream troubled her beyond words. She broke from her meditation in a cold sweat. She tried to shake the feeling of failure from her mind…. But she had failed… she had failed her friends.  
Her friends were gone. She had been hit around like a rag doll. How was she supposed to defeat Shin Sue?  
  
  
Tai moaned as he began to wake from a deep sleep.  
"Tai?" Kari called to him. He saw her and TK looking down on him as he opened his eyes.  
"I'm alive." He whispered. "Sora…" His eyes went wide as the memories of the battle flooded back into memory.  
"Tai, take it easy." TK said.  
"I feel her, like she's inside of me…" Tai touched his chest.  
"She somehow healed you." Kari explained.  
"She's in pain…" Tai said as he closed his eyes.  
"How do you know that Tai?" Kari asked.  
"I can feel it.." His hand was over his heart as h said this. "She feels she has failed… Oh Sor.. I need to talk to her.." Tai got up and ran into the woods in the direction he felt Sora was in.  
"Should we go too?" Kari questioned TK.  
"No, I think they need some time alone.." Kari nodded.  
  
  
Sora had gotten up and was wandering now. She came to a small pond. The water glistened, as a single star shone through the darkness. As Sora knelt by the pond, the lone star in the sky gave her a small sense of hope. She dipped her hands into the clear water and washed her face. She stayed there for a time staring into her reflection.  
'Who am I?' She thought. 'I'm different beyond anything I imagined.. This spirit inside…'   
  
"Sora.." Tai said as he caught sight of her near the pond. He slowly came up beside her. The feeling inside him grew stronger. He felt himself almost being drawn closer to her now. Tai didn't mind the feeling… in fact her loved it.  
"Sora." Tai said again, this time Sora heard him and turned around. Her eyes were a mass of emotions. Sparkling droplets ran off her creamy skin. Her tears mixed with the clear water droplets. "Sor…" Tai said as he knelt beside her. There was silence between the two, as they stared into each other's eyes. After a few seconds, the two found themselves in a passionate embrace. Neither said a word as they held tightly to one another. Their lips met for a series of tender, yet strong kisses. When their lips broke, Sora wept in his arms. Tai nuzzled her neck; placing butterfly kisses on her silky skin.  
"I love you Sora." Tai whispered into her ears as he kissed them.   
"I know Tai.. I love you so much too." She sniffled into his strong chest.  
For the rest of the night they basked in the warmth of their love. Neither said much as they stayed locked in the loving embrace.  
As the sun peaked over the horizon, Tai woke up. He looked down to see a peacefully slumbering Sora cradled in his strong arms. Tai was content right there. They were truly meant to be together he smiled thinking this. As he looked down on her, his mind continued to worship every inch of her.  
But soon the present predicaments reasserted themselves. 'What if Shi Sue wasn't lying?' he thought. He couldn't live with out Sora anymore, not after everything they now had.  
"No." Tai said out loud. Sora gave a cute little moan as she began to come out of her slumber. Tai didn't mean to wake her yet, but she was now. Her crimson eyes looked up at him. She saw the worry in his chocolate orbs.  
"Taichi.." She whispered up to him, as she began to cuddle up closer to his chest, which had acted like a pillow for her during the night. "Don't worry." She sighed happily.  
"Don't worry?" Tai almost screamed at her. "How can I not worry? I love you Sora… I don't want you to sacrifice your life for this world, or any world.. I don't care about them…. All I care about is you…"  
Sora held Tai as he broke down and began to weep. She knew he was frightened about the impending battle.  
"Tai.. I'm not exactly sure what the out some of today will bring, but I just want you to know I'll never stop loving you…"  
"Sora, I know you are just as scared as I am.. I feel it… I feel you inside me.."  
Sora nodded. "When I healed you I gave you a part of me, of my soul in exchange for a part of yours, and the wounds.."  
"Sor, please- what can I do to get you to reconsider? I can't live without you."  
"Tai you have to trust me. We can do this. The catalyst inside me feels much stronger- I can defeat the dark spore…" Tai opened his mouth about to reply but Sora drew her lips to his before he could speak again. After their passionate kisses she released his lips.  
"I have even more to fight for Tai.. You have given me a glimpse at a future I want more than ever. I won't die until we've lived our lives together. We're going to get married Tai, have a little house with a garden. And two little children that will look just like their daddy." Sora was trying to get Tai's mind off the immediate future by describing their blissful life ahead.  
"Two? Oh no, at least four." Tai said as he kissed her neck. Causing Sora to giggle lightly.  
"Oh really?" She smiled as Tai pulled her down to the ground with him lying on top of her.   
"Fine, you talked me into it, how about five then?" He smiled down her. She reached her hand up and caressed is cheek.  
  
TK and Kari were now just waking up from their full night of sleep. They had built a small fire, which was now cold, and cuddled close.  
"So should we go and find them?" Kari asked.  
"Sure, we better get moving before anything else happens." And with that the two began their trek slowly into the woods.  
TK heard faint voices coming from a little ways away. He began to quicken his pace. He recognized the voices; they had to be Tai and Sora's.  
Kari was a little distance behind TK now, as he came closer to his friends.  
Suddenly he stopped cold in his tracks as he watched his best friends frantically making out with each other. TK blushed. He had never really seen anyone make out before… he felt really awkward just standing there so he quickly turned around snapping a branch when he started to walk away.  
"TK?" Sora said as she pulled away from Tai. She was startled. They had been so wrapped up in each other {literally ;) } that she didn't hear TK calling for them. Tai looked a little mad, because of the interruption.  
"Um.. Sorry to interrupt… um…. I think I better go." TK mumbled as he took off in the opposite direction.  
"Um.. Kari, why don't we go over this way for a sec?" TK said as he took Kari's hand and pulled her off. Before she could see what Sora and Tai were doing.  
  
Both Sora and Tai were laughing. They had never seen TK get so nervous.  
"I don't think I've ever felt so awkward in my life." Sora said as her attention turned back towards Tai. "I suppose we better get up." She added quietly. Tai rolled off of her, allowing her to sit up and to collect herself.   
"Sora.." Tai started.  
"Yes Tai." She pulled near him once again.  
"I know you probably already know what I'm going to say- but I want to say this. When we get back home… will you marry me?" Sora didn't answer. "I know we're young, and well.." Sora silenced him with her answer. It was sweet and quick. A livening kiss told Tai the answer was a 'yes.'  
"Of course I will." Sora breathed happily as Tai stood up and helped her to her feet. They walked hand in hand back to find TK and Kari. They had a long day ahead of them, but they would get through it together. 


	6. Chapter Six Final

Trails   
Chapter 6  
  
AN: I am SOOOOOO sorry for keeping you guys waiting- I just got totally side tracked this week. I haven't even been on MSN or AOL that much lately- It's not so much a school thing this time as it was a sidetrack. I found this really cool website with fan fics and fanart on it- it got me inspired and I even tried my hand at drawing- (in all honesty- I suck at drawing) But anyway- Please don't be mad at me- I'm sorry-  
Thanks again for all the reviews of my stuff- keep them coming!   
  
And without further ado- Another Trial Chapter 6:  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own :)  
  
Tai and Sora met up with TK and Kari several minutes later.  
"So should we head out and finish what we came here to do?" Kari asked as she saw the two.  
"You bet. And we are going to save our friends. Not to mention the digital world!" Tai said.  
"So exactly where are they being held?" TK asked.  
"We'll show the way." Sora said as she began to glow. She took to the air and gently lifted the others with her. With in seconds they were flying towards Shin Sue's base.  
"Sora… what exactly do we do?" Kari and TK asked, as they got closer to the base.  
"Well first we need to free the others- I figured out what I need to do then… With everyone's crests- we can contain her- then you two with the power of your crests and your hope and light, can clean the spore from her after I defeat her."   
"Sounds so simple." Tai said full of hope. Sora however, didn't look so optimistic- but she tried to hide it.  
  
On the horizon a dark structure rested upon a large cloud.  
No one spoke as they drew nearer. Sora created a shield around them as they entered the building.  
"That was to easy." Sora whispered as they touched down. "I feel them.. Davis and the others are close." Tai followed closely behind Sora with Kari and TK, as they began down a dark hallway.  
"Stay close you guys." Sora instructed.  
They hadn't gone very far when Sora abruptly stopped and placed her hand on a wall.   
"What's wrong?" Tai asked as he set his hand on her back.  
"They are in here." She replied. She took a step back and summoned a beam of energy to break through the wall. It crumbled effortlessly.  
Sure enough the digimon and their friends were there. They weren't restrained or anything.  
"Tai! You guys came." Matt said relieved.  
"See I told you she couldn't beat them." Davis said triumphantly.  
"She is very cocky- leaving us this unguarded." Izzy analyzed. "She's up to something…. If you ask me."  
Sora nodded her head. She motioned for the to leave. "I need to get you guys to a safer place." Sora said as they ran down the hallways back to where the four had entered earlier.  
Sora took to the air and soon had everyone flying towards the ground.  
  
No sooner than they had landed, an ominous laugh rumbled the ground.  
Sora brought up the shield once again as she peered off in the direction of the voice.  
"Oh you look stronger today- how nice. Now you may even give me a good work out." Shin Sue's voice said as she emerged with her digimon at her side.   
"I'll never let you win." Sora retorted. Her body began to glow again. But this time the light was very intense.  
Sora walked to the edge of the shield. But before she could walk through it and out of safety, she walked up to Tai and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She hesitantly pulled away after a few seconds. Tai looked deep into her eyes.  
"Sor… be careful…. And KICK HER ASS!" This made Sora smile, Tai believed in her. She gave him a deeper kiss and then walked out to face her foe.  
  
"Shin Sue- let's end this NOW!" Sora said in a powerful tone… it almost sounded as if it wasn't Sora who was speaking.  
"So you ARE inside that weak human frame there catalyst." Shin Sue smiled. "I was waiting to finally get to see the balanced creature you two have become."  
"She is NOT weak- and together we will put a stop to any evil that threats my home!" And suddenly the final battle began.  
Shin Sue immediately sent her digimon into action as Sora took a swing at her. Devimon and ADM both came flying at Sora in an attempt to weaken her. But all the digi destined's digimon sprung into action and once again digivolved to their highest forms possible and went to Sora's aid. Once the digimon had diverted Shin Sue's digimon away from Sora, she and Shin Sue began to really fight it out. Tai and the others were so shocked to see Sora fight in such a way. She was always so loving and gentle, but now she was going at it mercilessly.  
Sora was gaining the upper hand slowly. Her last attack sent both of them falling to the ground. Sora slowly got up first and walked over to Shin Sue.  
The small girl was down on the ground moaning in pain. The catalyst part of Sora wanted to continue pummeling the evil being, but the true Sora knelt down near the girl and touched the back of her neck.   
"Guys- I need you to focus your crest energy to me, except Kari and TK." she commanded to the digi destined.  
Beams of energy sprung forth from each of the children and flowed into Sora. With the new source of energy, she froze Shin Sue in her place.  
"NO!" Shin Sue wailed. But then began to smirk as she rolled over on her back looking up at Sora. "So you are going to do it then? But the mortal might die."  
"You don't know that for sure." Sora answered still in her powerful voice.   
"Neither do you- are you willing to gamble her life like that?"  
Tai ran up to the force shield and began to pound wildly on it.  
"NO! Sora please don't!" He screamed. "You can't leave me- what about us- you…. You promised.." He slumped to his knees.  
"Does this human openly and willing sacrifice herself? Or are you forcing her to-" Sin Sue continued to talk. Hoping to find a way out of the predicament.  
"I have not forced her to do anything. It is with a heavy heart she accepts what destiny has placed before her. However she is under my protection and I will not allow her to perish."  
Sora looked over at the group of children. "It is time. Light and Hope. I need your assistance."  
With that Kari and TK walked out of the shield effortlessly. They clung to each other, afraid of what might happen. They stood next to Sora now.  
The two looked nervous as Sora began to summon a huge whirl of energy around her. Kari and Tk's crests began to glow.  
"Even if you destroy me and my spore, another will always come!" Shin Sue screamed, feeling the pressure of the power being drawn.  
"Not so long as there is a catalyst to protect this world." Sora replied through gritted teeth. TK and Kari's energy swirled into Sora's mass of building energy. Instantly the three reacted and created a huge explosion. A blinding light once again engulfed the whole digital world.  
When the light dissipated the digi destined who once had been shielded were the only ones standing. Shin Sue, Sora, TK and Kari laid flat on the ground. Tai and the others rushed tot their sides. TK and Kari regained their bearings quickly. Sora and Shin Sue lay still. Tai held Sora in his arms, as she opened her eyes.  
"Sora?" he said hoping that she was all right.  
"No." She shook her head. "I am the catalyst.. The one you call Sora is sleeping now-" She replied in a weak voice.  
"She's alright isn't she?" He asked worriedly.  
"Shin sue- where is she?" The catalyst asked.  
"Over here." Joe replied. He was checking Shin Sue's heartbeat and breathing.  
Sora tired to stand, but fell back into Tai's arms. "I.. I need to…"   
He picked her up and walked her over to where Shin Sue laid.  
Sora laid her hand once again on Shin Sue. Both girls began to glow once again.  
"She will remember none of these events." Sora said. "And she will be a fully normal child." The light faded away, and Sora suddenly coughed up blood like she had when she healed Taichi.  
Tai took her hand. "Please… is Sora going to be alright. I need to know." he begged.  
"You should be able to tell that for yourself. You are linked with her- remember."  
"I can feel her- but I need to hear you tell me that she's going to be fine."  
"Give her a day of rest and she will return almost back to normal."  
"Thank you." Tai sighed relieved.  
"My job is done now- I will rest." She said. She looked over to Taichi and smiled. "I look forward to seeing you again, Taichi." And then Sora's body went limp and a light glow came out from her slender form.   
Tai placed his head to her chest to make sure she was still with him.  
"Tai can we go home now?" Kari asked. Tai smiled, seeing that Sora was indeed fine, and nodded.  
He gently picked up the sleeping beauty Sora and stood up.  
"Ya, I think I've had all the excitement I can take. Izzy will you do the honors?"  
"Sure thing Tai." Izzy replied as the gates opened.  
"Let's go home!" Davis cheered as he leapt through.  
Tai was the last one to go through the portal. Joe had taken Shin Sue, so it was only him and Sora, who still slept in his arms. He leaned over and kissed her lips as he took a last look at the digital world before returning home.  
He sighed happily as he found himself in his family's home. Everyone was chatting happily. Soon they all left however. Joe took Shin Sue back to her family and the others went off to celebrate. It was just Tai and Sora, once again. But Tai didn't mind. Tai gently set Sora down on his soft bed. She smiled ever so faintly as she sleepily took in his scent on the sheets. Tai kissed her forehead. He only now realized her golden kimono was gone and she was back in her shorts and bloodied tee shirt. Tai tenderly went and changed her into an old tee shirt of his own. Sora slept the rest of the day, and long into the next. Tai slept at her side during the night and to his amazement the next morning he found Sora's arms wrapped around him. He moved slowly to find her smiling. Her crimson orbs were open and she was awake. She pulled closer now and gave Tai a soft kiss. Tai returned the attention happily.  
"So.. Are you hungry?" He smiled as he brushed a few strands of her silken auburn hair off her face. She nodded. With his feet Tai pushed the covers off of them and got out of bed.  
Kari had spent the night over at TK's house, where the rest of the group had a small party. So it was still just Tai and Sora.  
He quickly made a big breakfast. He served her every whim. He could only smile at her appetite.   
After breakfast they went and sat on the family's couch. They just laid there together, cuddling in silence.  
"Sor, are you ok? I mean you seem different some how."  
"You feel it too?" She asked. She took Tai's hand in her own. She smiled shyly up to him. Tai couldn't breath- she took his breath away with her sparking eyes.   
She slowly moved his hand and her's towards her stomach. Tai felt a surge of energy as she laid his palm over her womb.  
His eyes went wide at the feeling he got from the area.  
"I…. I'm going to be a daddy.." He whispered. Sora blushed, but forced her to look him in the eyes. She smiled.  
Tai's only reaction to the confirmation was to bring her into a deep kiss. After several moments of loving contact, Tai remembered the catalyst's words before she left. 'I look forward to seeing you again, Taichi.'  
"Sora… The catalyst… it's inside…"  
"Me and our child. I know." She smiled. "Our children will be able to protect the digital world, like we did."  
"Oh Sor.. I love you so much."  
"I love you Tai."  
"Can we… get married after graduation?"  
"When ever you want my dearest Taichi." She whispered into his ear as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.  
The End 


End file.
